Drama Queen
by Doujin-Maker
Summary: Sequel to "Butt- buddies" Sasuke had enough of the never ending tortures his little, two years old, niece put him thourgh. He cursed his Aniki's prodigy genes as well as Sakura's evil side. This kid was just too much for him. AU ItaSaku


I know, it's short but; I just needed to write this~~! This scene was on my mind for far too long now ㈴6 ㈴6

**Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think about it~~~!** ㈻1 ㈻1

...

..

..

* * *

There were sounds of rushed steps, hushed voices and quick movements. A group of five made its way through a corridor, they were in a rush. Each of the four had blue scrubs, the fifth person however was standing out; her evident authority, the serious air surrounding her were not the only factors which made her unique in the little crowd, the main difference was because of her petal colored hat scrub. It wore only one doctor in the whole complex of buildings known as the _Konoha General Hospital._

Haruno Sakura – the famous cardiac surgeon.

As fate choose said person was currently sleep deprived, enormously tired, distressed and unfortunately _still_ needed. She would much rather just go home and spend a little time with her little family, the universe however choose to play a prank on the poor female and provided the hospital with lots of with critical conditioned patients.

A fleeting thought crossed the pinkette's mind; poor Sasuke, he had spent now a total amount of sixty-four hours with nonstop babysitting Sakura's little girl. At the age of two the little toddler was already able to pull pranks on _everyone_ – including Itachi, who was secretly proud of his daughter – and Sasuke appeared to be her _favorite_ victim.

"How's the condition?" A sound of running water filled the surroundings, they were all preparing to enter the visible – through the bullet proof glass - operating room.

"Stable, for now. We should begin with the procedure as soon as possible." _Ah_, the famous surgeon loved Moegi. Sakura certainly did a good job with raising her intern.

The automatic doors opened, all five of them entered the OR.

"Let's begin with the Laser Angioplasty. "

X

* * *

X

The heartbeat was stable, laser catheter inserted and currently working on the blocked artery. Sakura guided the device with determined movements, her face was a mix of sheer seriousness and stability. She was positive her operation will turn out just _fi_ –

"Sakura-sensei, a certain Sasuke-san is calling proclaiming he will not cease phoning until you hear him out." A nurse spoke. Okay, no problem at all, multitasking is one of Sakura's main abilities.

"Please turn on the loudspeaker function." Wonderful, the catheter opened the artery just perfectly, now as for the _remain – _

_"_Sakura I'm done. Yumiko just spilled her stupid food on my face, _again _and _on purpose_." Sakura wondered how many times it actually happened accidentally.

"Sasuke, don't freak out she's only a child." Ah, the laser was half way through.

"Yes, but not an ordinary one." Sakura's eyes moved and glared daggers at her phone, the nurse which was holding it felt slightly intimidated.

"I would choose your next words wisely, Sasuke." Like every mother, Sakura as well possessed the _'automatic child defense'_ feat.

"I doubt that every two years old kid solves highly difficult mathematical problems just as a hobby and creates master plans '_how to make you uncle's life more damaged than it already is'._

Sakura's brows flew up "Don't tell me she already solved _'Hadamar's conjecture' _?" _Aw_, her sweet girl took after Itachi when it came to Algebra.

"Completely misses the point." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You're bitching around like some old naggy- hen." A beeping reached Sakura's eyes, the blood pressure was rising. Gotta regulate it then.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? If you want to insult me, then at least choose a metaphor which actually makes _some_ sense." Sasuke was getting more bitchy, Sakura considered ordering the nurse to hung up.

"Sasuke I don't have time, either you tell me something meaningful or I'm gonna block your number for _good_." The pinkette was of course only joking, he was after all one of her dear boys and Sasuke was actually babysitting her sweet daughter.

"I'm telling you how my day went!" Sakura repressed a snort, Naruto clearly rubbed off on him.

"Cease the shouting, I'm trying to save a life here." The laser cleaned slowly the last parts, the blood flow would be as good as new.

"You want me to shout?"

Suddenly, there was an ear hurting **bam** sound filling the OR. Sakura and the remaining staff cringed at the loudness. Did Sasuke just smash his phone against her dear, antique, dinner table? _Oh_, you got to be kidding, he was sometimes straight out annoying. The irony of that was left unmentioned.

"Come back home this instant and take care of that devils brood, you call your offspring, by yourself!" After that declaration Sasuke swiftly ended the call.

Sakura released a sigh. While Sasuke's rant she managed to unblock the artery completely and was currently taking off her lavender, petal ornamented operating hat. Her wariness was taking slowly its tool on her body and the tired woman wanted nothing more than crash into her bed.

"On my way you drama queen."

* * *

..

..

_So, so, how was it? How was it?_ ㈳6 ㈳6


End file.
